Ella Scissorhands, Daughter of Edward
by VioletRose13
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Edward Scissorhands, especially if it actually happened to them. But what happens when Kim Boggs's granddaughter, Megan, decides to see if the stories were true? But Megan doesn't encounter Edward himself... she encounters his mysterious daughter, Ella. This is her story and how history will end up repeating itself...
1. Prologue

Many young children around here might ask why it snows every winter, even long after the season was over. Some say that it's just the weather acting up, but no; it really all started with scissors… and quite a few of them.

A long time ago, an inventor lived in the abandoned mansion on the top of a high mountain. He made many strange and wondrous things; he also created a young woman. He gave her insides, a heart, a brain, everything… well, _almost_ everything. But the inventor was very old and feeble; he unfortunately died before he could finish the child he invented. So the girl was left incomplete and all alone… or so she thought.

You might think this creation would be nameless, but you'd be wrong. Her name was Ella and she was a very unique and special girl.


	2. Megan's Discovery

It all started in late November to early December, two week after Thanksgiving. A twelve year old girl by the name of Megan 'Megs' Kyle was riding her bike around the neighborhood one cool morning. But as she was riding, she saw the mansion sitting on the mountaintops a mere mile or so away from the neighborhood itself. For some reason, Megs held always felt drawn to it, as if it were calling her; her grandmother had told her stories about the castle many times before, but she was told it was haunted and she wasn't allowed to go up that far… but today, no one was around to see.

Being the curious and inquisitive girl that she was, she decided to go up and investigate.

Megs rode up the mountain all the way up to the front gates. She saw that all of the greenery that was there before was almost dead, except for a few topiaries. They seemed recent and different from all the others; she stared in awe, they were beautiful. But she quickly saw someone in the window on the top floor, but they disappeared before she got a good glimpse. She made her way to the front door and knocked as she called out,

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

But there was no answer. She tried knocking louder than before, but still no one came to answer her call.

"Hmph, fine." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

With her patience running thin, Megs decided to go inside the manor and see if anyone was home. The moment she entered, the castle and everything within it was covered in layers of dust, cobwebs, and even a few spots of mold here and there. There were lots of old blueprints, sketches, books, and journals scattered about the tables and floor and there were even strange rusted machines, instruments, and tools, most of which she never even knew existed; it looked as if this equipment hasn't been used or even touched for decades… maybe centuries.

"Whoa… What is all this?" Megs asked herself in a whisper.

After a few seconds of hearing nothing but silence, she then heard someone let out a small gasp coming from nowhere. She turned to look at the stairs and saw a shadow disappear.

"Hello?" She called, walking closer to the stairs.

Now that she was sure that this place wasn't entirely devoid of life, she decided to see who that shadow belonged to. Little did she know, a pair of anxious eyes watched her ascend the stairs.

When she made her way to the very top of the house, Megs discovered a giant empty attic-like room with an enormous gaping hole right in the middle of the roof. She then noticed a strange looking bed sitting in what looked like an old unused fireplace. She saw that there were book pages, ancient war medals, and newspaper clippings either hanging around it or pinned to the walls inside it. Then in the corner of her eye, she saw a dark figure crouched down in the shadows on the other side of the room; it looked very frightened.

"Hello? Who's back there? Why are you hiding?" The girl called out. "It's okay; you don't have to hide from _me_. I'm Megs Kyle, I'm from the suburbs down the mountain, and I'm completely harmless. I won't even hurt a fly, I promi—"

But before Megs could finish her sentence, the dark figure stood straight and began to walk closer to her. The girl was certainly frightened by the stranger as it came closer and closer.

"Oh! Uh, um… uh, I-I-I can clearly see that I've disturbed you. How stupid and reckless of me. If you don't mind, I should just get out of your hair and go home now before my mom finds out I'm up here." She said before turning around.

"Don't go…" said an unfamiliar voice; it was soft and timid and it most likely belonged to a young female.

Megs was certainly confused at what she just heard, that voice didn't sound masculine at all; she slowly turned around and saw the source of the voice. When the figure came into the light, it was revealed to be a girl; she looked no older than fifteen. She had long, messy ink black hair, skin almost as white as snow, and big beautiful vibrant green eyes. She wore a dress that seemed to be made from worn black leather, various studs and buckles, and stray bits of tattered fabric and matching black leather boots that went up to her knees; she looked almost completely colorless, in fact the only color she had on her was the deep blue streaks in her hair. Megs was shocked when she saw the girl.

"What the…? What happened to you?" She asked.

"I'm not finished." The girl said, holding up what appeared to be many scissor-like blades in front of the child.

"Agh, whoa! Put those down, don't come any closer! Stay where you are!" Megs exclaimed in fright.

The girl nervously obeyed but to Megs' surprise, she took a closer look and she saw that the long blades were all attached to the girl's wrists, as if they were meant to be her fingers. She gaped at the strange girl, looking at her as if she was a monster _and_ a spectacle at the same time.

"Those are your _hands_?" She whispered as she slowly walked closer to the girl; the stranger slowly backing away from the younger girl in fear. "So it's _true_ … My grandmother told me about something like you. I wondered and pondered, but I didn't think her stories were _true_ all along."

"You know of me?" The scissor-handed girl asked.

Megs slowly nodded her head in response; she took a step closer.

"Are you alone? Do you live up here all by yourself?" She asked. "…Is there anyone else here with you? A man, maybe?"

The girl didn't answer; she only had a look on her face that could either be defined as sad or terrified. Then Megs noticed many healing cuts across the girl's pale face, on her forehead, and underneath her chin. She slowly reached out her hand to touch her face, but she took a step away in fear.

"Oh, no, no, no. It's okay, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." Megs said. "My name is Megs. What's _your_ name?"

"E-E-Ella." The girl nervously answered; Megs' face suddenly lit up.

"Hey. I can take you away from here and show you my home. Would you like that?" She offered.

Ella's eyes widened before slowly nodding her head in agreement; she always wanted to see the world beyond her castle home. The next thing she knew, she was riding on Megs' bike down the mountain and back to Suburbia. All of the bright pastel colors and the different people she saw fascinated her; she had never seen such strange beauty and so much color in her life. The other neighbors saw the girl clinging onto the little black bike riding down the sidewalk; they all ran back into their homes to make phone calls to each other to talk about the girl and what they noticed about her.

They all asked questions like, 'Who is she?' 'Where did she come from?' 'How did she get down here?' 'What happened to her?' 'Why is she with Megan Kyle?' 'How does Megan know her?' 'Are they friends or what?'

All of which had no answer; she was a mystery.


	3. Meeting the Neighborhood

Soon, Ella arrived at Megs' house. Megs carefully led her up to the front door and when she made her way inside, Ella couldn't believe her eyes. It was the most beautiful little house she had ever been in; in fact, it was the _only_ other house she had ever been in. Ella turned her attention to the framed pictures on the shelf to her left and she shuffled towards it to get a better look, Megs following close behind her.

"You wanna see the pictures? Okay. These are my parents, Nicole and Linus. My dad is a little league baseball coach and my mom is a Girl Scout den mother. They're both busy right now, but when they come back later tonight you can meet them then." Megs calmly explained, showing a picture of a couple who appeared to be in their late forties, and then she made her way down to a picture of a little girl and an elderly woman. "This is me with my grandma when I was really little; she and I used to be really close back then and she would tell me stories all the time… she passed away earlier this summer. I still miss her… Oh! And over here is my big brother, Ian, all ready for his junior prom."

When Ella first laid eyes on the boy in the picture, she felt something pulling at her heartstrings; something she had never felt before in her life. She smiled a tiny grin as she looked at the many pictures of the boy now called Ian. He had fair skin with strawberry blonde hair and big ocean blue eyes; in her eyes, he was the most beautiful creature that has ever lived.

"What do you think?" Megs asked before glancing over at her new friend; she slyly smiled as she noticed the glazed look in Ella's big eyes. "Oooooh, I know that look on your face. You think he's pretty good looking, don't ya?"

Ella said nothing and nodded her head slowly, longingly staring at Ian's high school portrait as if she were in a daze.

"That's right, that's my family." Megs said before gently tugging on Ella's arm to show her more of the house. "Now let me see what I can find you to wear. All of that black must be pretty hot."

Just when she handed Ella a set of new clothes, the phone rang. Ella was startled by the sound at first, of course, but Megs told her that it was alright and that there was nothing to be afraid of. Then she said to go into Ian's room and put on her new clothes.

As she entered, Ella was fascinated by the many strange and wondrous things that were inside a teenage boy's bedroom. There was a black laptop covered with odd looking stickers sitting on a wooden desk cluttered with all kinds of papers, a dresser with a mirror covered in pictures of rock and roll bands, and a queen-sized water bed with dark blue sheets and gray pillows.

'Oh my…' She thought.

When she set the pile of clothes on the dresser, Ella saw her reflection in the mirror. It had certainly peaked her interest; she had never seen her own reflection before.

Then she turned her attention to the water bed. She wanted to touch it, but she accidentally poked a hole in it in the process. Ella plugged up the hole with a small pillow as quickly as she could before she went back to trying to put on her new clothes. But Megs soon came back from answering her phone and went to help the poor girl put on her clothes. After a few minutes, Ella looked like a whole new person; except for the sharp extremities she called her hands.

She was soon introduced to the rest of the Kyle family; Megs' parents Mr. and Mrs. Kyle and her older brother Ian. Mr. Kyle was acting in a nonchalant manner and Mrs. Kyle was very fascinated, she thought the girl was really interesting… but she was also very angry at Megs for going up to the castle after the thousands of times she told her not to. But Ian hesitated to even get near her; at first, he thought of her as a freak. When Ella first met Ian's gaze, she smiled as she looked into his deep blue eyes. She saw him as the most beautiful person in the world; she blushed so much that her face started to look as red as a tomato.

Mrs. Kyle soon thought that it was time for the rest of the neighborhood to meet the Kyle family's new guest. She decided to put together a picnic/barbecue and invite all of their friends and neighbors so Ella could meet them all. It took a few days to plan and put together, but it was worth it. While everyone was busy, Ella spent most of her free time trimming the bushes and making a few unique topiary sculptures to show the neighbors when they come. The Kyle family was greatly impressed with Ella's unusual gift and talent. The topiary that really got the family's attention was a plant sculpture of the four of them.

"Oh! Ella, sweetie, this is beautiful!" Mrs. Kyle cried.

"Well I'll be darned, Ellie, this is just great." Mr. Kyle said.

"I've never seen anything like it before, Ella! This is amazing!" Megs exclaimed as she took pictures of the sculptures.

"Whoa, that's… _really_ impressive, Ella." Ian said, awestruck.

Ella smiled an embarrassed grin and furiously blushed at everyone's compliments; she had never been complimented like this before.

"Thank you." She whispered.

It was the day of the barbeque and everyone the Kyle family knew had come. They were impressed by Ella's work and the neighborhood housewives seemed interested in the strange young girl. As he watched the party going on, Ian couldn't help but feel kind of sorry for Ella; he knew she didn't want to be seen as a freak by other people, she wanted to be treated like a real person. Soon, he came up with an idea.

"Hey, Megs." He whispered to his sister. "Is it okay if Ella comes with me to school for the week? Starting Monday?"

"You mean _this_ week? As in this very _instant_ this week? As in TOMORROW?" Megs asked in shock, glancing at Ella nervously. "I… I don't know, dude."

"What do you mean? What's the problem?"

"I'm not so sure that's such a good idea. I don't want her to get hurt or in trouble."

"C'mon, Megs; she'll be with me the _entire_ time, I promise. I just want to give Ella a good experience while she's here. Please?"

Megs had never seen this side of her brother before; she thought he must finally be giving Ella a chance. She smiled and put a hand on Ian's shoulder.

"Well… alright. I guess Ella can go to school with you. But just for the week, no longer than that. Got it?"

"Got it. Thanks, Megs."

"No problem. Just take care of her."

"I promise."


	4. Ella's First Day

The next day, it was Ella's very first day of high school. She was terrified, of course, but Ian stayed by her the entire time she was there. As they walked down the halls, the other students stared at Ella as if she were a monster or the main attraction for a freak show.

"It's alright. You'll be with me the whole time you're here and nothing bad is going to happen to you. Okay?" Ian whispered.

"Okay." Ella whispered back.

"Ian!" A shrill female voice cried.

Ella and Ian turned around to see a girl with very tan skin, brown eyes, and pale blonde hair with like pink streaks excitedly running towards them. She then jumped up and gave Ian a big (almost strangling) hug. Ella was both confused and startled by this sudden action of this stranger and she took a few steps back.

"Oh, hey, Amanda. What's up?" Ian asked in an uncomfortable tone.

The girl dubbed as Amanda stopped hugging Ian, looked him straight in the eyes, and smiled a big giddy grin at him.

"Nothing much. How about you?" She asked.

"Same. Hey! Have you met Ella yet?" Ian asked, referring to Ella.

"Who?" Amanda asked, raising an eyebrow.

Amanda turned her attention to the girl with the scissors for hands and her expression changed from happy to terrified on a dime. She screamed in terror and she clung onto Ian again. Ella was startled again and she gasped in fright as she took a few more steps away from the girl.

"What the heck is that thing?!" She shrieked, backing into the wall behind her.

"Hey, watch it! This is _Ella_ , she's not a thing; she's a _friend_. And don't worry; she won't hurt anyone." Ian said reassuringly. "And calm down, you just scared her."

" _I_ scared _her_?!" Amanda cried, clearly shocked.

Ian looked back at the terrified girl and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "No, no, no, it's okay, Ella. Amanda didn't mean to scare you; it was just an accident. Are you okay?"

Ella shyly nodded her head and smiled at Ian in response; he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Is _SHE_ okay?!" Amanda shrieked.

"Look, Amanda, I know this may be kinda weird for you, but who could blame you? It's weird for me too and I'm sure Ella feels the same. But this is her first time in town and she's really shy, so can't you at least _try_ to be nice to her?" Ian asked.

Amanda looked at Ella wearily before turning her attention back to Ian and letting out a soft sigh in defeat.

"Only for you, bunny boo." She said, still eying Ella suspiciously.

"Bunny boo? What does that mean?" Ella asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Don't ask." Ian whispered to her, his face starting to turn red.

"Not very bright, is she?" Amanda commented.

Ian glared at Amanda and said, "I said watch it. She's sensitive."

Later that day after a few classes, Ella was on her way to the cafeteria for lunchtime and had accidentally wandered into the school greenhouse during pass time and she saw a few shrubs. She looked at them curiously for a moment, then she got an idea. She started to carefully snip at one of the potted plants and within a few short minutes, the shrub looked like a large beautiful butterfly. When students walked by the greenhouse and saw Ella at work, they stopped and watched her and they all marveled at her sculpture the moment she was finished. Ian walked into the greenhouse and gaped in awe at Ella's topiary work.

"Whoa, Ella! This is amazing!" Ian exclaimed.

"Really? Thank you." She murmured, trying to sound humble.

"Yeah! I've never seen anything like it! I want one like that!" A random boy said.

"It's gorgeous! Can I have one of those?" A cheerleader girl added.

"Hey! Hey! What's happening? I can't see!" Another boy said; he was way in the back.

Other students started to take pictures of the tiny sculpture with their cell phones and Ian asked Ella if she could make another sculpture, to which she happily obliged. Ian used a stray bandana to tie back Ella's messy hair and she started to snip at another potted shrub, only this time, students were recording the whole thing on their phones.

Over the next few days, Ella had become quite popular around the school _and_ the town. She made friends with most of the students at school as well as the many housewives from the neighborhood barbecue a few days back. There was only one person who _didn't_ like Ella, in fact, she started to _hate_ Ella. It was Ian's girlfriend, Amanda Dylan; she loathed the fact that this stranger who seemed to come from a carnival freak show was getting so much attention… especially from Ian. To Amanda, it seemed that Ian was slowly falling out of love with her and developing feelings for Ella instead.

After a little bit of topiary art, Ella had decided to try out styling hair as well. She asked the principal is she could give her a haircut and the principal reluctantly obliged. After Ella had gotten used to the feel, she began sniping away at the woman's hair like it was nothing and after a few minutes, she was done. When the principal looked in the mirror, she was shocked and pleasantly surprised at what she saw. Her new hairstyle was beautiful and unique all at the same time. After that, Ella was asked to cut other women's hair as well as style the fur of many various animals.

Ella had become very successful and as she was growing more and more popular by the minute, Amanda grew more and more jealous of her by the _second_. Whenever the two girls crossed paths, Ella would try to be friendly and nice to her and say 'hello' only to receive a dark hate-filled glare from Amanda. She had no idea why Amanda was giving her these dirty looks, but she decided to keep quiet so as not to get into trouble.


	5. Confused Feelings

A few weeks passed and it was now a week until Christmas. Everyone in town was excited because that was the time the annual Christmas talent show was coming around.

One afternoon, Ella was in the backyard by herself while listening to some beautiful ballet music. As she listened, she closed her eyes and started to dance. As she glided across the lawn, she gently took a breath and smiled before she heard Megs cry out,

"Hey, Ellie! Come here! I want to show you something!"

Ella was startled, but she shuffled back into the house to see what Megs wanted to show her. When she made it inside, Megs was holding a poster and smiling excitedly.

"Look at this!" Megs cried.

"What is it?" Ella asked.

"They're holding auditions for the annual Christmas Talent Show! It's a big thing where a bunch of people around town show off their talents to the rest of the town." Megs explained. "And I think _you_ should sign up! With your raw talent _and_ your popularity, you'll win for sure."

"Win?" Ella asked.

"Of course! But I'm sure that'll be a _snap_ with _your_ skills. Hey, I have an idea. Maybe you should perform a _dance_! I saw you dancing earlier and you are phenomenal; I had no idea you were so graceful! If you do it, I _know_ you'll win. Come on, what do you say?"

Ella heard about the talent show many times before, but she felt extremely nervous about it. She didn't really like the idea of standing on a stage all by herself with an enormous group of people watching her. She didn't want to participate at all.

"No." Ella said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Megs asked.

"I don't want to do it."

"Why not? …Don't tell me you're scared."

Ella was silent and a blush formed on her cheeks.

"What's going on in here?" Ian asked as he walked into the living room.

"Ian…" Ella quietly exclaimed, turning around to look at her friend.

"Nothing, bro. It's just Ella over here doesn't want to be part of the Talent Show this year… even though I think she'll totally _crush_ the competition… Not literally." Megs answered.

"Oh. Well, it's okay if she doesn't want to do it." Ian said reassuringly.

"Are you sure it isn't because she has stage fright?" The little girl said.

Ella cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Stage fright that means that you're scared to do anything in front of a huge crowd of people." Ian replied.

"That's _exactly_ how I feel." Ella said bluntly.

Megs paused and looked at Ella, then at her brother. She sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay, fine. If Ella feels too uncomfortable about performing, I should respect that." Megs said, nodding her head in defeat before walking out of the living room. "But it was only a suggestion."

"Thank you." Ella said as she looked at Ian.

"No problem." Ian replied. "You know between you and me, I kinda thought you _would_ sign up for the show. But it's totally okay if you don't want to do anything like that. You could watch safely from the audience just like everyone else."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Should I do anything _else_ like the show?"

"No… I mean, not if you don't want to… Wait, why do you keep asking me these things?"

"But because I _would_ do the show if you ask me to."

Ian was surprised; he knew Ella cared for him very much, but he didn't know that she would practically do _anything_ for him if he asked her to do it… especially if it was something she didn't want to do. Before he could respond, he was suddenly interrupted by a familiar female voice.

"Hey, Ian!" Amanda called from outside. "I wanna talk to you!"

As Ian walked out the back door to speak with Amanda, Ella felt something inside of her… and it wasn't happy at all. It felt like… envy. As she watched Amanda wrap her arms around Ian's neck, Ella squinted her eyes and she angrily scratched her scissors against the wall. And with that, she walked off in a huff.

"Amanda? Would you mind letting go?" Ian asked, struggling to get himself free from Amanda's grasp. "You're hurting me."

"Ooh, sorry." Amanda said as she let go. "Hey, did you hear about the talent show this year?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just got back from an audition in town… and I think I nailed it. With the routine I have planned, _I'm_ gonna win for sure."

"Oh? Uh… cool, cool."

"That reminds me… is _Ella_ going to try out?"

"What? Oh, no. No, no, no. She doesn't want to do it and I respect her decision."

"You know, I just don't get why you're around her so much. What about _me_? Don't you ever have any time for _me_ anymore?"

"Amanda? What are you talking about? I spend time with you."

"Not lately. You've always been around that little freak ever since she came here."

"Hey! She is _not_ a freak; she's a good person and you shouldn't talk that way about her… especially not behind her back."

"A good person? Oh please, she's _barely_ a person!"

"Hey! Would you please stop saying bad things about her?!"

"Come on, when are you gonna ditch her? Dump her? Kick her to the curb?"

" _Ditch her_? Amanda, are you crazy? We're not even—"

"Oh, _I'm_ the crazy one? Pfft! C'mon, don't act so innocent around me, Ian! I've seen the way she looks at you… and I've seen how _you_ look at _her_! You never look at _me_ like that! What about _me_ , huh?! What about _my_ needs?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Don't give me that shit! All you've been doing was spending time with that scar-faced, no-style Ella! You never see me anymore! And I'm supposed to be your goddamn girlfriend!"

"You know something, Amanda? You're _not_ the _only thing_ in my life. I have my parents and my sister, and now I have _Ella_! And right now, what I _don't_ need is some overbearing, overreacting, overzealous, control freak like _you_ taking over my social life!"

"Wait… what are you saying?"

"I guess… I'm saying that I'm breaking up with you, okay?!"

Amanda was shocked at what Ian had just told her; the boy she thought she loved more than anything had actually fallen out of love with her. She realized something; Ella _had_ replaced her in her lover's heart. Her face scrunched up into a grotesque, enraged sneer as she looked up at him, her eyes like burning embers.

"You know what? Fine!" Amanda huffed. "You know something? _I_ was going to break up with _you_ anyway, that's why I'm even here! But I still don't get why you care about that little bitch so much. She's a _monster_."

"Amanda, I think you should leave." Ian said sternly.

"Okay, I'll go. But first…"

And with that, Amanda raised her hand, brutally slapped Ian across the face, quickly turned on her heels, and angrily walked off. Ian angrily sneered as he watched her walked away. After she left, he stormed back into the house and slammed the door shut behind him only to find Ella gone.

"Ella?" He called.

"Are you okay?" Ella asked, peeking her head out from behind the wall.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ian answered, trying to hide the red hand-shaped mark on his cheek.

"Where did Amanda go?"

"Don't worry about her, she just left."

"…Do you want me to be a part of the show?"

"No, I _don't_. If _Amanda_ is in the show, I don't want _you_ to be in it."

"Why?"

"Because… I just don't want her to bully you any more than she already has this past while. Do you understand?"

She slowly nodded her head and smiled before he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled back. But Ella already had an idea.


	6. On Television

Over the next few days, Ella was doing more and more of her special kind of work every day and soon, she was asked to appear on a television show to which she agreed. On the day of the show, Ella had told everyone about her new life in town with everybody watching… Ian, Megs, and Amanda included. Megs and Ian were watching at home with their father while their mother was on the show with Ella; Amanda was watching the show on her phone at her house, glaring darkly at the scissor girl all the while.

"That's quite a story, huh?" The host said. "So, does anyone have any questions for Ella?"

A bunch of people in the audience raised their hands and a nine year old boy wearing a red baseball cap was called up.

He stood up from his seat and asked, "What's been the best part about your new life here in town?"

"All the friends I've made." Ella said.

"Have you ever thought about surgery or prosthetics?" A middle aged woman asked. "I know a doctor that might be able to help you."

"I'd like to meet him." Ella replied.

"But if you had regular hands, you'd be like everyone else." A man said.

"Yes, I know." She said.

"But then, no one would think you were special. You wouldn't be on TV or the Internet or anything." Another man said.

"No matter what, Ella will _always_ be special." Mrs. Kyle said into the microphone, which made everyone whimper.

"How sweet is that? Okay, any other questions?" The host asked.

"Miss Ella, are you part of the Christmas Talent Show this year?" A four year old girl asked.

"No." Ella answered.

"Why not?" The little girl asked.

"She doesn't feel comfortable about performing." Mrs. Kyle replied.

"That's completely understandable." The host said, nodding his head and smiling.

"Do you have any other hobbies?" A girl in a pink striped shirt called out.

"Hobbies?" Ella asked.

"Something fun you like to do in your spare time." Mrs. Kyle whispered to Ella.

Ella nodded her head and said into the microphone, "I like singing and ballet."

Amanda rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh please. I bet if she tried to sing in public, she'd sound like fingernails scratching on a chalkboard… or worse, a dying cat. And I bet that she'd probably trip over her own two feet within a few seconds."

A round boy with red hair and freckles who looked to be about twelve years old stood up and asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Ella's eyes widened; she had no idea what to say to that. She thought about what she should say, but she still had no clue.

"How about it, Ella?" The host asked. "Is there some special boy in your life?"

Back at the house, Megs, Ian, and Mr. Kyle were still watching.

"Uh, dad? Is Ella okay? She doesn't look so hot." Penny asked as she lounged on the couch.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Mr. Kyle said. "What do you think, Kyle? Son?"

"Ian? Dude, are you okay?" Megs said, trying to get her brother's attention.

As Ian continued to watch, he couldn't take his eyes off of the screen; to him, Ella looked like she really had something to hide. And just as she was about to speak into the microphone to answer, one of Ella's scissor-fingers accidentally touched one of the microphone's wires, it sparked, and she was so surprised that she screamed a terrified high-pitched shriek and fell backwards in her chair, scaring the people in the audience and Mrs. Kyle.

"Oh my gosh! Ella, honey, are you okay?!" Mrs. Kyle asked as she came to the girl's aid.

"Uh, there's nothing to worry about, folks." The host said. "We're just experiencing some technical difficulties; we'll be right back after these messages."

Ian and Megs were both completely shocked and terrified for Ella all at the same time at this point while Mr. Kyle just stared in shock.

"Oh my gosh! That came outta nowhere!" Megs commented.

"I hope she's okay." Ian added.

"Me too." Mr. Kyle said.

Amanda, on the other hand, was practically howling with laughter at the sight; in fact, she couldn't stop laughing even _after_ the show was already over.

"Yes! Yes! Finally! She got hurt! I called it!" Amanda cackled. "Serves her right to trying to steal _my_ man."

Then, a thought popped into her head as she set her phone down and looked at reflection in the mirror on her vanity.

"I wonder if I'll see her in the audience on the night of the show." She said to herself. "Even if she is, I'll still laugh… and she'd cry."


	7. The Christmas Talent Show

A few days had passed since the TV show incident, but Ella had fully recovered from her electric shock. It was Christmas Eve as well as the day of the Talent Show and everyone was excited for it. That evening while Ella was working on a new topiary for the holiday season in the Kyle's backyard, Mrs. Kyle came up.

"Hi, honey." She said.

Ella turned around from her work and she smiled at the woman.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Kyle asked.

She nodded.

"Are you ready to go to the show?"

"The show?" Ella asked.

"The Christmas Talent Show, it's tonight. Did you forget?"

She nodded her head and looked at Mrs. Kyle with a shameful look.

"Oh, don't worry about it, dear. It's no big deal if you did forget."

"Where's Ian?"

"He went ahead to meet up with a few friends. Maybe you should get yourself ready to go. The rest of us will leave in about ten minutes. Do you need some help?"

"Yes."

After a few minutes, Ella and the Kyle family were finally ready. When the family made it to the town square, there was an enormous stage beautifully decorated for Christmas; garlands of red, white, and green as well as sparkling lights were strung above and below the stage while ornaments of all shapes and sizes were hanging beside the curtains and a large evergreen decorated with tinsel, garlands, lights, and ornaments and a large golden star was the center piece of the square. Ella couldn't believe her eyes; she had never seen a sight more beautiful… that was until Ian came into view. He was wearing a white shirt and pants with a silvery gray vest, a black necktie, and black dress shoes.

"Hey, guys." He said as he made his way towards his family.

"Hey, son." Mr. Kyle said.

"Dear, you look so handsome." Mrs. Kyle beamed.

"Nice outfit, twinkle toes." Megs humored.

"Ha, ha; very funny, Megsy." Ian sarcastically said before looking at Ella.

The boy's eyes widened the moment he turned his attention to her; Ella was wearing a beautiful royal blue dress with a silver trim and long flowing sleeves, there was a string of shimmering white beads around her neck, and her long black and blue hair was carefully brushed and it was all put up into an elegant ponytail and tied together with a ribbon.

"Wow, Ella. You look… a-amazing." Ian commented, his eyes transfixed on her face.

"Thank you." Ella muttered, blushing and smiling.

"Enough with the warm mushy stuff, you guys. The show is about to begin." Megs urged her family to follow her to their seats.

The moment everyone sat down, the Christmas lights slowly dimmed and the mayor himself walked out onto the stage and cleared his throat. A spotlight was shining on him and everyone in the audience directed their attention to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as mayor of Suburbia, I'm very happy to welcome to you all to this year's Christmas Talent Showcase." He happily announced. "In all my years, trust me when I say that I have never seen so much talent in one place."

The mayor saw Ella sitting in the audience and he smiled.

"And I see we have a _very_ familiar face in the audience." He said, pointing a finger at the girl. "Well, well, well; if it isn't our own little celebrity, Miss Ella Scissorhands! C'mon, say hello to everyone, Ellie sweetie!"

The audience clapped their hands and cheered in applause as a spotlight shined onto Ella. She slowly stood up from her seat and smiled as she shyly waved to the people in the crowds.

"Um, hello." She said before sitting back down.

"Okay, now who's ready for a load of talent this Christmas?" The mayor asked the audience who cheered in response.

"That's great! And I see you noticed that there aren't any judges at the front, because this year is gonna be different." He explained. "This year, the winner is gonna be chosen by all of _you_! That's right, _you_ people in the audience are gonna choose the winner. And the contestant with the most applause is the winner. Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Everyone in the audience cried excitedly.

"Okay, then! First up, we have Marty Robinson and his little friend, Mr. Pickles!"

The first contestant was a ten year old boy holding a wooden ventriloquist dummy that he called Mr. Pickles and he began to tell cheesy knock-knock jokes and he performed silly tricks to try and make the audience laugh; Ella was frightened when she saw the dummy and heard it talking in a rather creepy sounding voice.

There were lots of talented people in the show; there was a juggler, a few acrobats, a group of hip-hop dancers, a dancing and singing clown (which Ella found terrifying), an animal trainer, and there was even a choir of children (which Ella thought was beautiful). Everyone thought of them as amazing… and then came the final act of the night.

"That was really beautiful, kids. Thanks very much." The mayor said. "Okay, like all good things, the show unfortunately has to come to an end. And now for the final act of the night; please welcome, singing her favorite song 'Sweet Transvestite', _Amanda Dylan_!"

"Amanda?" Ella whispered to Mrs. Kyle.

"Um… Don't worry, dear. I'm sure she won't do anything _crazy_." Nicole said.

Amanda soon made her way into the stage with lots of makeup on her face and she was wearing some kind of dark cloak, then she started singing. As soon as she did, she took off her cloak to reveal her to be wearing a black corset, high-heeled shoes, and fishnets on her arms and legs.

"Oh… I stand corrected." Mrs. Kyle muttered.

As Amanda danced and sang, Ella could only stare at her in shock and fear. Ian put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but that had no effect; by now, Ella was too scared to do anything else. By the time the song had come to a close, the audience applauded… all except for Ella. She only gave Amanda a terrified look which made Amanda's smile twist into a wicked smirk as their eyes met; she shook her head disapprovingly at Ella and snatched the microphone from the mayor's hand.

"See that, Ella? What did you think of my performance? Oh right, no one cares what _you_ think." She shouted into the microphone. "You wouldn't know talent if it came up and cut you in the face. Pun intended."

When she heard the girl's words, Ella almost felt like crying as a tiny blush started to form on her scarred cheeks. She was so embarrassed that she stood up from her chair and hurriedly walked off behind the stage. The moment she was gone, Ian gave Amanda a disapproving glare while Amanda just gave him a distasteful look.


	8. Ella's Song

"Well, that was… unexpected." The mayor said nervously took his microphone back from Amanda. "Well, I think that's all the acts we have for tonight. Now it's time to—"

Before the mayor could finish his sentence, everyone suddenly noticed that it was now _snowing_. It was very strange; there wasn't even a cloud in the sky. Everyone wondered where this mysterious weather was coming from until they began to hear an unfamiliar voice singing a familiar Christmas carol, 'Silent Night'. Ian slowly stood up from his chair; he was the first to follow the source of the mysterious voice and he discovered that it was Ella. She was standing on a tall ladder and carving a beautiful Christmas angel out of a large block of ice she found behind the stage. And Ian was even more surprised to find out that _she_ was the one who was singing.

Everyone followed Ian and they were all just as surprised as he was. As Ella sculpted and harmonized, Ian couldn't help but dance around in the snow flurry she was making.

" _Silent night, starry night_ " She sang.

" _All is calm, all is bright_

 _'Round the fire, parents and young_

 _Gentle, loving friends everyone_

 _Home in our arms warm_

 _Home in all our arms warm_

 _Silent night, starry night_

 _Snowfall makes the rooftops white_

 _Huddle close to keep family warm_

 _Tomorrow's dawn will bring Christmas morn_

 _Now the day is done_

 _Now that the day is done_

 _Silent night, starry night_

 _Leaves are still and the moon's in sight_

 _Dreams are born as their eyes fall closed_

 _Tomorrow's gift is that nobody knows_

 _Sleep in beautiful peace_

 _Sleep in beautiful peace_

 _Sleep in beautiful peace_

 _Sleep in beautiful peace…_ "

By the time she was finished, everyone in town cheered and clapped their hands for Ella. She heard everyone applauding from behind her and she quietly gasped in surprise.

"Oh… my." She whispered in fear.

"Well, that settles it, folks." The mayor declared. "It looks like the winner of this year's Christmas Talent Show is… Miss Ella Scissorhands!"

Ella's eyes widened as her cheeks started to turn a hot pink. Everyone in the audience cheered for her, especially Ian. Amanda was the only one who didn't cheer.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked, stomping her foot down on the ground.

"Oh no. Not this again." Ian muttered to himself in an annoyed way.

When Ella abruptly turned around to look back at Amanda, one of her scissor-fingers accidentally cut Ian's right arm. Ian let out a surprised cry as he felt the blade cut through his flesh; he looked at his new wound as well as the tear in his shirt sleeve. Ella worriedly gasped as she made her way towards him.

"Ian, I'm so sorry." She stuttered.

"Oh my goodness! Ian, are you okay?" Mrs. Kyle asked as she came to her son's aid.

"I'm okay, mom. I'm fine, really. It's just a little cut, see?" Ian said calmly.

"Okay, that is it! _Now_ you've done it!" Amanda shouted as she angrily walked towards Ian and Ella.

"Amanda, what are you—" Ian said before Amanda began to lash out at Ella even more.

"You hurt him again and I'll kill you! You hear me? I'll KILL you!" She yelled.

"No, Amanda; it's just a scratch. Really, it's okay." Ian insisted.

"Ian is going to be fine, Amanda. Don't make too big a deal out of this, please." Mrs. Kyle calmly reasoned. "We just have to patch it up and—"

"Get out of here!" Amanda screamed at Ella. "Don't you get it, you freaky little bitch? These people don't want you here! You're a joke; a big, fat joke! A monster! A walking freak show! You can't touch anything without destroying it! So why don't you just do us all a favor and go back to wherever you came from?! Or better yet, jump off a _building_ or a _cliff_ , I don't care what you do! Just get outta here! NOW!"

And with that, Ella hurriedly walked away with tears in her eyes. Soon she started running faster and faster, not turning back.

"Ella, come back! I'm okay, really!" Ian called.

"You! There you are, _still_ defending that monster!" Amanda screeched. "She tried to hurt you, for crying out loud!"

"No she didn't, and you know it!"

"Are you insane?! I just saw her with my own eyes! You know I'm right!"

"Amanda, don't you get it? I _don't_ love you anymore! I just want you to go and leave me alone, okay? Just go!"

"Seriously? I'm losing you to… to HER?! She isn't even a _person_ , not even _human_!"

"She's _more_ human being than you'll _ever_ be! All you've ever done was push her away, be mean to her, make her feel bad, and call her names!"

"Because she deserves it, duh!"

"UGH! Just get outta here, okay?! JUST GO! I HATE YOU, YOU TWO-FACED, BACK-STABBING BITCH! This is why I broke up with you in the first place!"

Everyone else gasped in shock at what they just heard; they had no idea Ian had broken up with the girl he had been dating since sixth grade.

"Fine, I'll go!" Amanda said. "And just for the record, _I_ hate you too, Ian Kyle! But if that bitch does anymore damage to you, don't come crying to me, you bastard!"

Amanda once again slapped Ian right across the face and stormed off in a huff. Megs, and Mr. and Mrs. Kyle all came to Ian's aid as Ian watched Amanda stomp away in her platform shoes with an enraged sneer on his face. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Slapped by the same girl _twice_. Believe it or not." He muttered.

"Don't worry about it, honey. She _was_ always a bit… melodramatic." Mrs. Kyle told her son.

"I never liked her!" Megs shouted.

"And you were right." Ian whispered to his sister.

"What now?" Mr. Kyle asked, stepping forward.

"Officer!" Mrs. Kyle called to a police officer that was standing nearby.

"Yes, ma'am?" The officer asked as he approached the group.

"We need your help. You know Ella Scissorhands?"

"The scissor-handed girl? Yeah, I know about her. What about her?

"She just ran away and we don't know where she went. Can you please help us find her?"

"She might get herself into trouble… or _worse_! We could really use your help right now." Ian explained.

"Don't worry, folks; I'll send a quick call to the station right now and we'll all start to search all of town until we find her." The officer said reassuringly. "And lucky for you, I also happened to hear her singing so I'll be able to recognize her by her scissors _and_ her voice."

"Good." Mrs. Kyle said.

'Geez, I hope she's alright.' He thought, looking at his arm wound with remorse.


	9. My Father

While she was running, Ella had completely snipped off her entire holiday dress until she was back in her original black outfit and she cut off the ribbon that was holding up her ponytail; her black and blue hair flowed down around her shoulders and down her back as the ribbon gave away. By now, she hadn't realized where she was even going; hot bitter tears were still running down her scarred cheeks. After a while of running, she stopped and looked around to see that she was back in the neighborhood. She sat down on the curb of the cul-de-sac to rest and catch her breath; she stared up at the dark sky, then down at the road shamefully.

"I'm a monster…" She said to herself.

She silently sighed to herself as she guiltily looked down at the pavement below her. Then she noticed the silhouette of a car slowly coming down the road. She looked up and she saw that it looked like a police car. Ella was scared; she thought she was in serious trouble for running away and hurting Ian so she quickly stood up and hurried down the road back to the Kyle house. She unlocked the front door and went inside, only to see the house empty. Then Ian came into the house; he ran all the way from the town square and by now, he was out of breath but relieved to see that she was okay.

"Ella! Thank God I found you!" He cried, gasping and wheezing for air.

Ella turned around and her eyes lit up when she met Ian's gaze. She saw that his right arm was bandaged with a piece of cloth that had a few blood stains from the scratch.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes. Are _you_ okay?" Ian asked.

She nodded her head slowly, but kept quiet.

"Everyone is out looking for you." Ian explained. "You walked off so fast we didn't know what to think. We thought you were…"

"I'm sorry…"

"No, no. It's okay; it just was just an accident. I know you didn't mean it. It's not as bad as it looks, really. I'll be fine."

Ella shook her head slowly and frowned; she knew better than that. Ian noticed her guilty expression and he felt sympathy for her. He gently lifted her head to look her in the eye.

"Hold me…?" Ian asked, holding his arms open.

Ella reached out her hands to try and hug him, but she hesitated as more tears began to fill up in her big green eyes, her lower lip quivered slightly as she whimpered,

"I can't…"

Ella lowered her head shamefully and closed her eyes as Ian felt a tear run down his face; he had never felt so bad for anyone before.

'Fine. If _she_ won't hug _me_ , _I'll_ just have to hug _her_.' He thought before pulling Ella into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her, and closing his eyes.

At first, Ella was startled by the boy's sudden action, but as she felt the warm flesh of the boy against her body, she smiled and closed her eyes. As they hugged, a thought suddenly formed in Ella's mind; it was an old memory.

She was back at the castle with the inventor who had created her so long ago. She was lying on a lab table with her eyes shut; her breathing was calm and rhythmic, as if she were in an eternal sleep. But even in her unconscious state, she could hear everything that was going on all around her. There was a long white cloth covering her entire body; through the fabric, she could feel the inventor's shriveled hands caressing her head, chest, and stomach.

"Ella? I know you probably can't hear me right now, but I just wanted to say hello." The inventor kindly whispered to her. "Once you wake up, the three of us can finally be a family. Me, you, and _Edward_ … he's your new father."

'Father? What's a father?' Ella thought, still asleep.

"Edward will care for you, have fun with you, be with you and love you with all his heart. And I can only hope that _you_ will love _him_ just as much."

'Love. I wonder what that is…'

Then she felt the elderly man's wrinkly hands lift away from her body; that was the last time she would ever feel the inventor's touch or hear his gentle voice again. Ella waited and waited for what felt like eons until finally, her eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up. The cloth fell from her face and she could finally see her surroundings; she was in a very dark room, she could hardly see anything except for one sliver of light coming from her left side. She climbed off of the table, stood up, and tried her best to walk, but her feet didn't follow along with what her brain was telling her to do. She quickly learned how to properly walk, though.

She looked and saw a long staircase going upwards and she wondered where it would lead; she climbed up and up until she reached the attic-like room of the mansion. She was mesmerized by the beautiful night sky and the full moon, but then she remembered the inventor. She decided to go back downstairs to see where he was, hoping he was alright. As she made her way down the staircase down to the lab, she looked at the floor and gasped in shock.

While she was worriedly running down the steps to get a closer look, however, she lost her footing and she screamed as she fell all the way down the stairs and landed on the floor with a loud thud followed by a crash. Even though she was in pain, she managed to shakily get back onto her feet. She limped towards the inventor who was lying on the floor stock still; he wasn't breathing and his face had two large bloody scrapes… and his flesh seemed to be rotting away for some bizarre reason.

She slowly reached out to touch his face only to add two more large gashes on his cheek and forehead. Ella looked at her blades for fingers which were now stained with the inventor's blood. Then she saw part of her reflection in one of the blades; there was a big fresh cut running across her lips and it was still bleeding. Her eyes began to fill up with tears as she down looked at the floor in shame.

Ella suddenly snapped back to reality when she remembered the name Edward. Her eyes flew open in shock.

"Edward." She whispered.

"What?" Ian asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Edward." Ella repeated, gazing at Ian with an urgent expression. "My father."

"Your father?" Ian asked, looking her in the eyes.

"I have to find him."


	10. You Monster!

Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Kyle along with Megs were walking home to see if they could find Ella and now Ian. After a long time of walking, they now thought that they would never find either of them.

"Man, this is taking forever. My feet are killing me in these monkey shoes." Megs whined as she looked down at her uncomfortable shoes.

"Megs, I know this is taking longer than I thought, but we _have_ to find Ella." Mrs. Kyle said. "Who knows where she might be now?"

But just around the same time, Amanda had gotten herself incoherently drunk after losing the talent show and she was now trying to drive over to Ian's house to see if she could talk some sense into him… which was very difficult in her current state of mind. But as she was driving, she accidentally crashed into a few signs, hedges, trees, and mailboxes.

Ella and Ian had suddenly heard the commotion and when they walked out to see Megs and Mr. and Mrs. Kyle walking down the sidewalk, they were shocked to also see Amanda driving her mother's car clumsily down the road… and Megs had just walked onto the road.

"Megs." Ella exclaimed before she ran towards the road.

Before anything else could happen, Ella ran onto the road and pushed Megs out of the way of the moving car. When they both landed on the grass, Ella was accidentally scratching up Megs' face.

"Are you okay?" Ella asked.

"Ow! Ella, what are you doing?" Megs whined.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Megs."

"Ella, would you get off? Stop it!"

"Don't be afraid, I'm your friend. I want to help."

A bunch of people had gathered around the two to see what was going on, only to see Ella looking terrified; any color she had faded from her cheeks. That was when Amanda, still dressed in her corset and fishnets, came running out of the car. She saw what just happened and she immediately tackled Ella back to the ground, allowing Megs to crawl away. Amanda slammed Ella against the grass repeatedly until Ella accidentally, but also severely, scratched Amanda's leg, almost cutting it clean off. Amanda cried out in pain as she looked down at her new cut; she glared at Ella darkly.

"You BITCH! Monster!" Amanda screamed, pointing a finger at Ella accusingly.

Ella stood up, only to see the neighbors looking at her in fear; any and all good thoughts about the scissor-handed girl had suddenly vanished, just like that. Ian came up to Ella just as everyone had started to hear police sirens approaching and fast. He looked her in the eyes.

"Run." He told her.

Ella understood and before anyone else knew it, she ran past the scattered crowds of people and down the road towards the castle as fast as her legs could carry her with a police car chasing right after her.

'Don't worry! I'm coming!' Ella thought as she ran up the mountain towards the manor.

As the crowds of frightened and confused neighbors ran after the car, everyone suddenly heard a few fired gunshots, possibly from the police officer.

"What happened in there?" One neighbor named Mr. Raymond asked.

"Where is she?" A woman named Mrs. Neilson demanded.

"What did you do to her?" A boy named Stan asked.

"It's okay, folks. It's alright. You can all go home now." The officer said, trying to usher everyone away from the manor gates. "That girl can't bother anyone else anymore."

But Ian knew better than that.


	11. Saving Ella

Ian snuck past the officer and the rest of the neighbors and he ran all the way up the mountain towards the castle as fast as his legs could carry him; he knew Ella must be okay. By the time he made it to the front door, he was already out of breath and his thighs her burning, but he knew he had to find Ella just to make sure she was okay. As soon as he entered the old castle, he was entranced by everything around him. But all of a sudden, he heard an unfamiliar voice say,

"Who are you?"

Ian turned around to where he thought was the source of the voice only to see something in the darkness; to him it looked like a tall figure.

"Hello?" He asked as he walked closer to the figure. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. My name is Ian. Who are you?"

"Ian?" The voice asked.

"Can you come into the light?" The boy asked.

The figure slowly walked out into the moonlight only for Ian to see a man with messy black hair, pale skin, scars all over his face, large deep brown eyes, and wearing clothes made of black shiny leather and belts of all kinds. And the freakiest thing about this man was that he had long scissor blades for hands… just like Ella.

"Are you… _Edward_?" Ian asked, walking closer to the man.

"How do you know who I am?" The man asked, taking a step away from this strange boy in fear.

"Your daughter told me." Ian answered.

Edward cocked his head to the side in confusion; he _never_ had a daughter… at least not one that he knew of.

"You don't know her?" Ian asked before looking around the area.

He spotted a large leather bound book on a table cluttered with different instruments and tools. He blew away the coat of dust on the book's cover, opened it, and leafed through the pages until he finally came across a page with a drawing of Ella. The title at the top of the page read: a daughter for Edward.

"Aha. She's right here. See for yourself." Ian said, pointing a finger at the picture.

The man shuffled over to the boy and looked down at the page; his eyes widened in surprise and his mouth fell open slightly. He had never seen this journal entry before.

"My daughter?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Her name is Ella." Ian said.

"Ella…" Edward said, gazing at the drawing.

'How had I not known?' Edward thought; keeping his dark eyes fixed on the drawing.

Then Ian realized why he was that castle in the first place; he had to find Ella herself.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have to go find your daughter. I heard a few gunshots earlier, but I don't know what happened." Ian said.

"She's here?" Edward asked.

"I think so. But right now, I just need to make sure that she's okay."

"You can look upstairs. But be careful."

"Alright, thanks."

Ian ran up the stairs as fast as he could and when he reached the top of the mansion, he turned around and he was relieved to see Ella sitting in the fireplace-like bed that was coated in newspaper clippings and book pages.

"Oh my god, Ella!" He sighed in relief, made his way over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "You're okay!"

"Did I hurt Megs?" Ella asked shamefully.

"No, no, no; she's okay. She was just scared mostly." Ian said, holding Ella's face in his hands and looking her in the eyes. "Oh, Ella. I was so afraid; I thought you were dead."

" _I_ didn't." A new voice said from behind.

Ian turned around only to see Amanda Dylan standing behind him, still wearing her talent show outfit. By now, her mascara, eye shadow, and eyeliner were running down her cheeks and her bright red lipstick was smeared all over her mouth and she was holding a loaded revolver in her gloved hand. Ian and Ella gasped.

"Amanda?! How did you—?!" Ian said before being cut off by Amanda shooting her gun at him and Ella.

The bullet missed them both, but Amanda cocked her gun again; she wasn't giving up now. She kept her weapon pointed at Ella as she walked closer to the fireplace, her eye twitching uncontrollably as she haggardly breathed; Ella stood up and walked towards Amanda with an angry look in her eyes in response.

"No, leave her alone!" Ian screamed before making Amanda shoot her gun at the ceiling, which caused part of the roof to fall onto Ella.

Ella climbed out from under the rubble and she shook any remaining debris from her hair, only for Amanda to walk over to her and violently kick her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Ella fell onto her hands and knees to catch her breath before Amanda began to assault Ella on her back with a fire poker while Ian was screaming, yelling, and pleading Amanda to stop. Thinking fast, Ian grabbed his former lover from behind and he threw her onto the floor on her back before taking one of Ella's scissor-fingers and pointing it at Amanda's throat.

"Leave her alone or I'll kill you myself right now, you fucking shrew." He said angrily, his eyes like burning embers.

In response to Ian's threat, Amanda slapped him in the face a third time and she used her shoe to kick him off of her. Ella stood up and came to Ian's aid, only for Amanda to pick up the poker again, stand up, and scream,

"I said stay away from him, you bitch!"

Finally, Ella couldn't take it anymore. She quickly turned around, gave Amanda a stare that screamed, 'NO. YOU stay away from him.', and brutally stabbed her in the chest through the corset. Amanda's face contorted in pain and shock as the metal blades pierced through her skin and organs. And after Ella removed her blades from the girl's flesh, Amanda stumbled backwards and she accidentally fell out the open window. She fell from a great height and landed with a disgusting crunch and splat onto the unforgiving ground below; she was already _dead_. Ian and Ella looked out the window to see Amanda lying flat on her back as still as a statue in a pool of her own crimson blood.


	12. Goodbye

"Wow… That was a brave thing you did back there." Ian commented, turning towards his new love interest. "You know… I thought of you as a monster, at first. But now, I can only see you… as the most beautiful girl that ever existed, inside and out… Thank you for making your way into my life."

Ella smiled and blushed as Ian looked her in the eyes; they got closer to each other, practically nose to nose. But soon, they heard something coming from outside. It sounded like a large group of people coming towards the castle gate; it was everyone in town. Ella looked at Ian; she knew what had to be done.

"Goodbye." She sadly whispered as a few tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"What? …Ella, no." Ian protested, grabbing hold of her wrists.

"There's no other way, Ian."

"But… will I ever see you again?"

Ella paused, then shook her head and said nothing; Ian understood what they both had to do. He looked into her big green eyes; they were now gleaming with fresh tears. Ian began to cry too, but he knew what Ella was trying to do… and he had to return the favor.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

He leaned in and before Ella could do anything, Ian kissed her; hers cold and rough and his warm and soft. And with that, they parted and Ian ran down the stairs back to the ground floor to face the crowd, leaving Ella all by herself.

Then Ian met up with Edward again. The man had a terrified look on his face as he shuffled towards the stairs; he must've heard all the commotion from upstairs.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Ella's fine." Ian said before looking out the crack through the doors.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Nothing that should concern you, sir. You stay in here and hide while _I_ handle this crowd." Ian replied.

He grabbed a stray scissor glove from an old rack and asked Edward, "You don't mind if I borrow this real quick, do you?"

Edward shook his head.

"Okay… And you should know that even though you've never met, Ella truly loves you."

"I know."

"And one more thing… My grandmother, Kim Boggs, missed you every day."

Edward smiled and nodded his head at Ian, meaning he missed Kim too.

"Goodbye, Edward."

"Goodbye…"

Ian gave Edward a kind smile and a quick hug before walking out the huge doors to meet the terrified crowds in front of him.

"Ian! What happened to Amanda?!" Mrs. Kyle asked, keeping her focus on the bloody corpse of her son's ex-girlfriend.

"Are you okay, son?" Mr. Kyle asked.

"Where's Ella? What happened to her?" Megs demanded.

"Ella is… is _dead_." Ian lied.

Everyone gasped; he solemnly nodded.

"The roof caved in on her, she and Amanda killed each other." He continued. " _This_ is all that's left of her."

He held up the glove and everyone gasped again; there, they all understood from the boy that Ella was gone. After a few moments of silence, everyone walked back down the mountain towards the neighborhood, leaving Ian standing on the steps of the mansion and still holding the glove in his hand. He or his sister never returned to the castle after that night… they never saw Ella again.


	13. No One is Alone (The End)

Ella was thrown into a spiraling fit of sadness after Ian left her life forever; but oddly enough, Ian _wasn't_ the one she was always thinking about. All she _really_ thought about was her father, Edward; she hadn't seen him or even got near him once since she returned to the mansion and he had never seen her. Edward stayed _down_ stairs while Ella stayed _up_ stairs, they were too afraid to confront each other.

A few days had passed since that fateful Christmas Eve; Edward had never known what _really_ became of his enigma of a daughter, but he believed that he would meet her soon… and Ella believed that _she_ would meet _him_ too.

One cool evening, Edward was walking through the garden, his mind still reeling about Ella. After a few minutes of quiet thinking, he suddenly heard a strange, unfamiliar, and beautiful voice singing from somewhere unknown.

" _Father cannot guide you_ " The voice sang.

" _Now we're on our own_

 _Only me beside you_

 _Still, you're not alone_

 _No one is alone, truly_

 _No one is alone_ "

"That voice… I don't know it." Edward said before going back into the castle and up the stairs towards the attic.

When he reached the top of the stairs, Edward saw Ella herself standing in front of the large broken window where Amanda had fallen to her death, staring at the dark sky with tears falling from her eyes.

'Is it her?' He thought.

" _Father isn't here now_ " She continued.

" _Who knows what he'd say?_ "

Edward realized something; _she_ was the one who was singing.

" _Nothing's quite so clear now_

 _Feel I've lost my way?_

 _You decide, but_

 _You are not alone_

 _Believe me_

 _No one is alone_

 _Truly_

 _People make mistakes_

 _Fathers, mothers_

 _People make mistakes_

 _Holding to their own_

 _Thinking they're alone_

 _Honor their mistakes_

 _Everybody makes_

 _One another's terrible mistakes_

 _Neighbors can be right_

 _Bullies can be good_

 _You decide what's right_

 _You decide what's good_

 _Just remember_

 _Someone is on your side_ "

" _Our side_ " Edward sang as he slowly shuffled towards her.

" _Our side_ " Ella continued, not seeming to notice the new voice.

" _Someone else is not_

 _While we're seeing our side_ "

" _Our side_ " Edward sang again.

" _Our side_ "

Ella finally noticed the voice and her eyes widened; she glanced to her right to see Edward standing right beside her. Her eyes widened as the two met each other's gaze; they both continued to sing together.

" _Maybe we forgot_ " They sang.

" _They are not alone_

 _No one is alone_

 _Someone is on your side_

 _No one is alone_ "

Ella and Edward looked deep into each other's eyes for what felt like hours; she slowly put her arms on his shoulders as he rested his arms on her hips. They blinked at each other.

"Ella…?" He asked.

"F… Father?" She said hopefully.

They excitedly smiled at each other before Edward picked Ella up off of the floor and he began to spin her around in circles while they shared a hug. They laughed _and_ cried with joy as they continued to spin around the floor.

Before she came down here, it hadn't snowed in years. And afterwards, it did. If she weren't up there now, some people wouldn't be sure if it _would_ be snowing. Sometimes, people could hear strange happy laughter and beautiful singing from somewhere unknown as if it was coming from heaven itself; sometimes they would even dance along with it in the mysterious flurries. And even though he knew that he would never see her again, Ian Kyle knew that Ella Scissorhands was where she belonged and she was finally happy… and complete.


End file.
